


【SD】灯塔

by Lightyearsquirrel



Series: 交汇的三分间 [2]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Series: 交汇的三分间 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853392





	【SD】灯塔

牧绅一搬到神奈川后，偶然的机会爱上了冲浪。以前周末在屋里打游戏的时间现在一口气全被用来接触阳光沙滩，就算是牧绅一自己也敏锐地发现了身体上的变化，与此同时，未来的帝王也如同普通的少年一般，迅速将细微的变化抛之脑后。

直到诸星斜挎着训练背包一步踏上站台，盯着他像是几年前去动物园时盯着传说中的狮虎兽一样。

车门合拢，缓慢启动，飞起的尘埃自地面徐徐浮起，周围朦胧模糊好似莫奈的油画，牧绅一一边想着丁达尔效应真严重，一边闭上眼等待受刺激的鼻黏膜打出喷嚏。就在他方才沉入浅色的黑暗时，诸星的声音敲入耳膜。

“我说阿牧，你这是搬到神奈川上学还是搬到赤道打苦工？你还是辍学去演戏吧，保证导演一看你就当主演。”

话音未落，牧绅一爆发出一串剧烈的咳嗽，鼻子里的痒意消失无踪，这令他不由得有些遗憾。如果可以，一个喷嚏打到诸星的正脸肯定是他的首选。诸星本人丝毫没有意识到自己的处境，继续滔滔不绝：

“汤姆叔叔的小屋，你演汤姆，保证你是日本新生代巨星你看怎么样？”

脖子一紧，诸星就觉得自己被金刚勒住弯下身去，下一秒就要折成两段。幕后黑手牧绅一语气不变：“我要是演汤姆，你就演杰瑞。”

说罢松手，瞧着诸星龇牙咧嘴的揉脖子，阿牧这反应过来使了力气的自己方才有些过火了。

于是在两个少年莫名的沉默中，依旧是诸星先破了功，嗤笑一声拳头捶向阿牧的肩膀：“你这家伙还是一贯的怪物力气。”

“是你太弱了。”牧将手插进裤兜，头偏向一侧，“走。”

“太抠了吧，你也没弄个豪车来迎接你的老朋友？别说豪车了，普通车也行啊？”

“是老朋友还是老损友暂且不说，你真以为我去赤道打苦工了？”

“我倒是想，爱和进全国大赛少个对手。”

“没了我，海南一样是强队。”

“哦嚯，”诸星搭上阿牧的肩膀，“才入学几个月就这么有归属感了？爱和食堂吃了这么多年两下就忘了？”

阿牧苦笑：“你确定你毕业之后爱和的食堂忘得掉？”

诸星仔细思考了一下食堂里索然无味的基子面，咸到脱水的炒面热狗，俊朗的五官像吃了酸话梅缩成一团。

阿牧顶着“我就知道”的脸幸灾乐祸：“海南的食堂可是相当不错。”

诸星换了一副生无可恋的表情，口型缓慢的拼出一个——

“滚。”

阿牧大笑。

  


海面浮光掠影波光粼粼，整片海好像逐渐抬升，在海天相接的尽头达到最高处，于人类所不能感知到的天外滑落，又用日光的暖意悄然填充了留下的空隙。两人沿着公路走了十几分钟，从家庭学校谈到社团，阿牧终于在一座和式住宅前停下脚步，掏出钥匙串打开大门。

“进来吧，今天家里没人。”

诸星毫不客气的踏进玄关，随着阿牧拉开拉门，一道橘色的身影闪出，诸星下意识后退，却发现那不明物体柔软地蹭着他的小腿。

“喵～”

诸星蹲下身，橘色的猫亲昵讨好地埋在他掌心，眯起眼打呼噜，一会又不满足的跃上膝盖，在两腿缝隙间安然卧下，而诸星只觉得他承受了生命不能承受之重。

猫还是熟悉的猫，只是这体型……

他木着一张脸看向阿牧：“你家养猫养儿子都是横向发展呢？”

阿牧同样木着一张脸：“别看我，猫不是我喂的。我喂不出忘恩负义的白眼猫。”

“喂喂喂别这么绝情好不好，我好歹也照顾它了好一段时间呢。”

“如果每天准时来我家摸猫也算照顾的话。”

于是诸星果断怂恿橘猫去挠它的主人。

“挠伤算我的，挠破相算整容。”

“你午饭自己解决。”

“我诸星大男子汉能屈能伸，我错了！”

“呵呵。”

  


牧绅一表面威胁，实际家里并没有准备午饭。他把临出门腌好的牛排放在一旁，切了一块黄油丢进锅里，诸星嚼着橱柜里翻见的代餐棒又从冰箱顺了两个鸡蛋。

融化的黄油散发着甜蜜罪恶的肥胖气息加上牛排下锅滋滋作响的声音，两个男孩不约而同接收到胃部的饥饿讯号。诸星也拿了平底锅加油开火，单手打了鸡蛋滑进锅里，牧绅一切了西兰花胡萝卜加上一层浅浅的水放入微波炉。诸星看他又忙着调黑椒酱汁，自己给鸡蛋撒了盐孜然，将其中一个翻了面后顺手将两块牛排也翻了面。

牧绅一还忙着搅匀碗里的淀粉，诸星一拍脑袋嗷了一声。

“阿牧，意面！意面还没煮！”

家里只剩下最难煮的斜切条纹通心粉，水开了下锅之时鸡蛋和配菜都已经准备完毕。诸星洗了刀叉分好蔬菜，又把双面煎蛋拨进阿牧盘里，这时海南的新生才打手势让他端盘来装牛排。

丝毫不文雅的搞定了牛排，又风卷残云的消灭了后到的意面，没有酒足却也饭饱的少年们慢腾腾的把碗筷洗好放回碗橱，牧绅一有些饭后困意，诸星刚坐在他旁边，又蹦起来在电视柜下摸出一盘去年十一月发行的超级马里奥世界。

牧绅一推辞道：“搬来之后就没玩过了，有空都在海边冲浪。”

也确如阿牧所说，双人模式80%的时间都是诸星在操控，很快就没了游戏的乐趣。

“游戏是玩不了了，”诸星想起自己在路上发现的住宅区环抱中的球场，昂着头勾起嘴角，拇指充满挑衅意味的指向门外，“一对一？”

牧绅一也学着他的样子指指卧室：“我去拿球。”

  


一如往日，牧绅一磅礴大气的直切内线和诸星飘忽的多线进攻不相上下，直至日头西落依旧是你来我往各不相让。

诸星突然起跳射篮，阿牧也不甘落后的伸手阻挡，将篮球狠狠拍出既定轨迹。

嗒嗒嗒。

诸星喘着粗气，阿牧扯了T恤抹掉额上滑入眼角的汗。

“今年的最佳新人不知道会花落谁家。”

“切，”牧绅一听他这么说毫不客气的回道，“我可不会拱手让人。”

“哈，我也不会客气的。”诸星从包里拿出两罐宝矿力，丢给对方一瓶，“可惜我们不对位，不然IH能打的尽兴。”

“团体运动，就别总想着一对一了。”

“不愧是打一号位的，眼界就是不一样。”

“有话直说。”

“打一号位的比别人老成。”

“……”

“比别人老。”

“……”

诸星侧身，躲过毫无攻击力的空铝罐，却把自己手里的饮料洒了一地。

“啧啧啧，浪费啊爱知新星。”

“还不都怪你！”

“怪你自己爱损人吧。”

嘻嘻哈哈一阵，昏黄的路灯亮起，城市里没有星辰的夜晚悄然到来。

  


“车票是几点的？”

“七点四十。九点就能到名古屋了。”

“从这里到车站大概需要半小时，算上候车的时间，差不多该出发了。”

听罢，诸星停下拍衣角的手：“今天多谢招待，阿牧。你的黑椒酱汁仍然是一绝，就是下回别再忘记煮面就更好了。”

牧绅一回以微笑：“偶然。下次肯定记得。”

“县大赛加油啊。可别连出赛权都拿不到啊。”

“你也是，县大赛加油。”

“不用送了，我知道路。”

牧绅一只得把球夹在腋下，目送对方往另一个方向离去。

“哦差点忘了，”诸星忽然转回身，从包里掏出一个盒子远远丢来，阿牧顺手一接，对着灯光粗略打量，发现是一款男士手表。

诸星挥挥手：“夏天再见，还有生日快乐！”

“多谢。IH赛场再见。”

牧绅一转向海岸，朦胧的暗夜里只能只有灯塔苍白的亮光微微闪烁。

明天，当海岸线再一次点亮，那将是他15岁的第一个夏日。


End file.
